winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Enchantix (Form)
Enchantix is the third transformation for fairies on the animated TV series, Winx Club, that was introduced in Season 3. *'Previous Transformation:' Charmix *'Next Transformation:' Believix Appearance Enchantix fairies wear flowing clothes and barefoot sandals. They have big colorful wings that often have jewels hanging off of them, and are covered in fairy dust. Their outfits are extremely bright and are sometimes complicated. They wear barefoot sandals decorated with jewels that sometimes go up to their calves. Individually, hair may change color and grow. The hair is often decorated, braided, beaded, etc. Fairies also sometimes wear a tiara or other elaborate jewelry. They often wear a choker or necklace that holds a small bottle of fairy dust that can break dark spells. Requirements In order for a fairy to earn her Enchantix, she has to save someone from her home planet and show great sacrifice in doing so. When in her Enchantix stage, the fairy's attacks are much stronger, she can decrease in size (miniaturization) and break dark spells with her fairy dust which is in a vial around her neck. This is seen shortly after Aisha earns her Enchantix and uses the fairy dust on her wings to heal her blindness. Exceptions Bloom and Tecna are the only known exceptions to this rule. By believing in her power to defeat evil (after meditating with the sorceress Maia on Pyros) Bloom was able to will herself into Enchantix. Bloom would have not got her Enchantix if her inner dragon, Buddy, had not shown up. Also, even though her Enchantix powers were incomplete when she earned them, in the Cinélume version, Bloom's passion to defeat evil, and her undying hopes and dreams to find her birth parents may have been what helped her earn her own Enchantix powers. Tecna did not save anyone specifically from her own realm, she saved the realm of Andros by forcing her way through the portal to the Omega Dimension and thus shutting the portal. It is still unknown for the fact that even though Tecna did not save anyone just like Bloom she is still able to miniaturize but it is assumed that Tecna did on technical terms save the entire universe, which presumably encompasses her home world, by sacrificing herself to close the portal on the assumption that unstoppable evil would ensue had she not. Passion for another' life could be a key factor in triggering a fairy's Enchantix status, i.e. when Galatea volunteered to perish in the Alfea library fire to give Musa a chance to escape, Musa refused to leave her friend. Her love for her friend was so strong that it was enough to earn her her Enchantix. However, since Galatea is the princess of Musa's realm, Melody, this implies she gained her Enchantix in the conventional way by saving someone from her realm. Magical Abilities Enchantix is the final form of a fairy that makes her a complete fairy. It allows them to Miniaturize themselves and to use Fairy Dust to break dark spells and makes them more powerful as well. Enchantix also allows Fairies to earn new Higher Fairy Forms such as Believix, Harmonix, and Sirenix and possibly many others as well that are accessible only in specific situations and give them more powers compared to other normal/Enchantix fairies. Disenchantix Disenchantix is the opposite of Enchantix. Valtor gave it to the Trix in "Witches' Revelation" to destroy the Winx Club. Ways of earning Enchantix Here are the ways of the Enchantix that each girl earned: *Bloom: **Incomplete way: Focusing her energy through challenges on Pyros. (S3E16). **Complete way: With Sky's help, destroyed Mandragora and saved Domino. (1st Movie) *Stella: She used up all of her Winx energy to rescue her father, King Radius from being attacked by the dragon. (S3E8) *Flora: Rescuing her little sister Miele from drowning in a poisoned river. (S3E12) *Musa: Saving Princess Galatea from her planet Melody from perishing in the fire. (S3E10) *Tecna: Sacrificing herself to close the portal to the Omega Dimension. (S3E13) *Aisha: She healed the mermaid queen Ligea instead of herself. (S3E6) Known Enchantix Fairies *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha *Faragonda Gallery Bloom Enchantix.jpg|Bloom's Enchantix 2D Stella Enchantix.jpg|Stella's Enchantix 2D Flora Enchantix.jpg|Flora's Enchantix 2D Musa Enchantix.jpg|Musa's Enchantix 2D Tecna Enchantix.jpg|Tecna's Enchantix 2D Aisha Enchantix.jpg|Aisha's Enchantix 2D Aisha Enchantix 2.jpg|Aisha's Enchantix 2D (alternative version) Bloom Enchantix 3D.jpg|Bloom's Enchantix 3D Stella Enchantix 3D.jpg|Stella's Enchantix 3D Flora Enchantix 3D.jpg|Flora's Enchantix 3D Musa Enchantix 3D.jpg|Musa's Enchantix 3D Tecna Enchantix 3D.jpg|Tecna's Enchantix 3D Aisha Enchantix 3D.jpg|Aisha's Enchantix 3D Winx_3D_Enchantix.jpg|Winx's 3D Enchantix Bloom FairyDust.jpg|Bloom's Fairy Dust Bottle Stella-FairyDust.jpg|Stella's Fairy Dust Bottle Flora FairyDust.jpg|Flora's Fairy Dust Bottle Musa FairyDust.jpg|Musa's Fairy Dust Bottle Tecna FairyDust.jpg|Tecna's Fairy Dust Bottle Layla FairyDust.jpg|Aisha's Fairy Dust Bottle Trivia *The name Enchantix comes from the word "enchanting", which is itself related to the word "enchantment" which is another way by which magic spells are known. *Enchantix is the first transformation to be first earned in the sixth episode of a season. *In the original sketches, it was planned for the barefoot sandals to be high heels or stilettos like those of the later Season 5's Harmonix transformation. Transformation Sequences Category:Winx Club Category:Enchantix Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Fairy forms Category:Forms Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Fairies Category:Comics